The Fox, The Cat, and The dragon
by anaruto
Summary: The fourth hokage didn't seal one demon, but two. One was Naruto and the other is Hinata. Later they meet Haku who has another demon inside of her. Watch as they go through to become the best ninja. NaruHina FemHakuGaara
1. Prologue

**THE FOX, THE CAT, AND THE DRAGON**

"Normal talk"

"_Thinking"_

"**Ainmal talking"**

"_**Animal thinking"**_

**PROLOGUE**

Seven years ago

In the darkest nights of the village hidden in the leaves, Konoha, was about to get with a fight with the Kyuubi and the Nibi. The fourth hokage was in his office talking to the third hokage.

"I need to do this Sarutobi, we know that this is the only left to do" the fourth hokage said.

"But Minato, would you sacrifice your only child, Naruto?" The third said.

"Yes but the other problem is that we need another child to contain the other one and looks like we have only a few minutes left. The Kyuubi and the Nibi are getting near and near as we talk."

"Well this is-"

"Hokage-sama. A woman got a baby a while ago and she is asking if her baby would be the other container" Said a ninja with a jounnin vest.

"Of course, what is the baby's name?"

"Her name is Hinata Hyugga from the Hyugga clan"

"Ok I will make the preparations." Said the third hokage.

"Thank you Sarutobi Now I will get Naruto for the sealing" said the fourth hokage as leaving the office to go to the hospital.

A few minutes later

In front of the forest of the hidden village of Konoha, the Kyuubi and the Nibi got there and started to make destruction with only one of their tails. The legends said that the tails were enough to make a mountain into a pile of rocks. Several ninja started the attack to the beasts but almost all the ninjas died. Then the fourth hokage arrived with two babies and everyone cheered.

The fourth hokage made seals and said "SUMMONING JUTSU" With that a giant frog appeared in the middle of the forest with the hokage in his back.

"Well Gamabunta, this is our last fight together" said the hokage

"**Yeah Minato, this one will be very hard so prepare" **Said Gamabunta.

The hokage then made a lot of seals finally saying "SEALING JUTSU" and then the Kyuubi and the Nibi turned toward the babies. Naruto got the Kyuubi and Hinata got the

Nibi. Then, because of the side effects of the jutsu, Minato died.

A few meters from there.

The third hokage saw a red and black/blue light appearing and disappearing instantly. The third hokage then sighed. He knew that his friend has died. So he left the office and went toward the people announcing that the fourth hokage had died. Also, he said that those babies were the containers, but a lot of people thought of something else. They thought that those babies were the reincarnation.

______________________________________________________________________

In the present

Two kids from around 7 years are running from a mob that was chasing them. The mob was throwing rocks, plates, even kunais. One boy had blond hair that is wearing a white t-shirt with the konoha sign. He is wearing to blue pants with some dark sandals. The only thing that this kid has and others don't is whisker from a fox n his cheeks. The other kid was a girl with short, dark hair wearing some baggy pants and jacket with the Hyuuga crest. She has too some dark sandals. She had also some cat whiskers in her cheeks. Their names are Uzumaki Naruto and Hyuuga Hinata.

These kids are the containers. Both of them treated badly since they were born. Were taken care by Sarutobi and some people in a bad, dirty building that there take care of orphans. People came a lot there to adopt a child but the ones that were never adopted were Naruto and Hinata. Until they came 7 years old, the third hokage gave them a pair of keys for an apartment near his office.

They ran but they got to a dead end. Both of them scared; ask both of them at the same time "Why do you treat us badly? What did we do to take this punishment?"

Instantly the people said "Both of you have killed a lot of people so we are making a favor for the fourth hokage to end what he started." Then the people stared to stab the poor children.

Then, some strange chakra started to engulf Naruto and Hinata that made them turn a lot of animalistic. The hair started to grow wildly, they started to have claws, and their teeth got sharpened. Naruto then hade bloody eyes with pupils of a fox. Hinata had some cat pupils with the color dark blue. And then, they started to kill the people without mercy.

A few hours later

Naruto and Hinata started to wake up to find out what happened until they saw the blood mess and dead corpses. Until they started to remind what happened, they started to cry to see what the people had said until the third hokage come to them and started to make them happy.

So they went to their apartment and started to pack essentials items like food, clothes, and some sleeping bags. After that, they went to see the third hokage to tell about their plans. So hey walk through the village ignoring the glares until they got to the office.

On the office, the third hokage was battling the worst enemy of all the people. It is said that this 'monster' was able to defeat numerous people but the fourth hokage managed to beat it easily. This monster was called paperwork. Tons and tons of piles of papers were arranged and they still multiply by time. He sighed and was asking himself how did Minato was able to do this. Maybe a jutsu that Minato created and he didn't tell. He got his pipe until two kids went through the doors.

"A Naruto, Hinata what are you doing here?" Said the third hokage and is waiting the answer.

Naruto then talked "Third hokage, Hinata and I went to a conclusion. We will depart from the village this night because we need to train so that we can protect this people and us." Then the third hokage was amazed.

Hinata then talked "Yes third hokage. This village has hated us so we thought this. So we went here to tell you the news."

"I see" the third hokage sais "So here take this" And he handed them some scrolls, Minato's scroll, and 10,000 ryo. "I think you will need this."

"Thank you hokage, don't worry we will be back before the genin exams so that we can be ninja." And so they left.

"_Mmm Naruto and Hinata have already grow-up. This is a shock. Well at least they won't be attacked by the people anymore. Well I better finish the paperwork or I will be beaten" _Thought the hokage and so he started to finish the work.

Before Naruto and Hinata go o they new lives, they went to Ichiraku's Ramen to eat something before they leave.

"RAMEN. I want some before we leave" said Naruto to Hinata.

Hinata giggled at this she knew that Naruto will eat some ramen before they leave. They entered at the post and waited until Ayame ask what they want.

"12 bowl of miso ramen." Said Naruto with all his soul.

"1 bowl of beef ramen, please." Said Hinata calm.

Then they eat their bowls. Naruto has eaten all 12 bowls before could finish hers. So they left the money and say goobye to Ayame.

It was 9 o'clock of the night and Naruto and Hinata went for their bags and went to the front gate. They saw the gates and leave.

"_Konoha, we re leaving but we will come back stronger" _Those were their las thoughts of Konoha.

Somewhere, a laugh, no, 2 laughs were hear. _**"So they finally got of the village. We will tell about us later."**_

**A.N. This is my first chapter of my first story. This is story was inspired by reading some stories here.**


	2. Chapter 1: The meeting

**FOX, THE CAT, AND THE DRAGON**

"Normal talk"

"_Thinking"_

"**Ainmal talking"**

"_**Animal thinking"**_

**Chapter 1: The Meeting**

It was 7 days that Naruto and Hinata had leave the village. They were walking until they saw a little girl sitting near a lake. She was crying. So they went with the girl. She was dressed with a long kimono. Her hair was long and black. She to had some whiskers.

"What's wrong? Asked a very calm Naruto.

"Sob My village detests me. Even my father. He killed my mother and he even tried to kill me but I killed him" Said the girl.

"Don't worry" said Hinata. "Why do they hate you?"

"I don't know, but when I was born the people put me a tattoo in my right arm" Said the girl showing them a tattoo.

"We too are detested by our own village so we left to become stronger and make them to accept us. Oh, by the way my name is Naruto"

"Mine is Hinata"

"Mine is Haku. Thank you."

"For what?" Said in unison the boy and girl."

"For making me happy. Can I go with both of you?" Asked haku.

"Sur-" Then Naruto collapsed and went to the floor.

"NARUTO" The voice of Hinata echoed.

Naruto was suddenly in a dark sewer. The pipes were launching water. He was asking himself were he was. He walked on the maze sewer. He walked until he came to a jail that some paper up saying 'Seal'.

"**Hahaha. Bow into the Supreme Being, The Kyuubi." **Said a very loud and malicious voice that came from the jail bars.

"THE KYUUBI. But I thought that the Yondaime had killed him. And where are we?" Asked a very surprised Naruto.

"**Foolish. No one can kill me. I'm immortal. The place that we are is your mindscape." **Said the Kyuubi.

"And who are you in my mind?

"**Because that Yondaime had sealed both of me and the Nibi in you and Hinata." **Said a very furious Kyuubi.

"So that is why Hinata and me are hated. BECAUSE OF YOU."

"**Yes, and that Haku girl has another demon. Is a dragon of 4 tails. All of you three are the containers of the most powerful demons"**

"AD WHY DIDN'T TELL US BEFORE"

"**Calm down kit. We didn't tell you before because of these sealing making us sleep through years. So now for business. Kit, what I'm going to tell you must also tell to your friends Hinata and Haku. Make I myself clear?"**

Naruto nodded

"**Okay. First, us, the demons, are going to train all of you so that you can protect yourself. Why? Because if you or your friends are killed we will die to."**

"**Second, because of the sealing, you are going to transform in hanyous {half demons} making you the next demons replacing our places. With this, your senses are going to turn sharp and put some characteristics like a number of tails, ears, and claws depending the demon you have. You, Naruto are going to turn into a human fox, Hinata is going to turn into a human cat, and Haku is going to turn into a human dragon. Also, your chakra and mine are going to fuse making demon chakra. With these, you are going to turn stronger and faster than before."**

"**Third, these changes will occur in a few hours. This will be painful. And farewell we will see again sometime." **Said the Kyuubi finishing the speech.

Naruto woke up seeing that the long speech of the Kyuubi was only like 2 minutes

"He is starting to wake up Haku" Said Hinata

"Phew What happened?"

"You suddenly collapsed and lied on the floor." Said haku

"Oh yeah. I need to tell you something" Said Naruto. He then started to speak about the conversation with the Kyuubi. When he finished, both girls were amazed. Both of them didn't know about the demons and about there fusion with the demon.

"So the fusing will be painful and be in a few hours" Said Naruto.

And they started to walk to the woods.

In a few hours later

Naruto, Hinata, and Haku started to feel pain in their bodies. Suddenly some chakra started to leak and surround them.

Naruto had his muscles growing tearing apart his clothing. Suddenly he was muscular and taller than before. His ears had disappeared in his hair had two red fox ears. And in the back had red with white on the top, 9 tails. His whisker more defined and his senses grew sharp.

Hinata also had some muscular growing but she still she had the same height. Her ears disappeared and grew I her hair 2 dark blue cat ears. Also she had 2 dark blue tails in her back. Her whiskers were longer but not defined. Also fer senses grew sharp.

Finally Haku, she only grew taller. Her ears were now 2 red/orange type dragon ears. Her whiskers disappeared but hero tongue grew longer like a lizard. Now, in her back were 4 tails and she grew 2 long wings of a dragon. The senses are too sharp.

After their changes, they collapsed and felt. They have slept for hours on the woods. After waking up, they saw themselves and their changes. This was the start of the new hanyous.

But, there was a thing that the Kyuubi never told him. The demons cease to exist but their knowledge was passed to them. With this they started their training.

Naruto mostly focus on taijutsu and ninjutsu (fire, wind and earth) but he was able to dispel gengutsu easily. Hinata focus on taijutsu, some ninjutsu (water) and healing jutsu. Haku focus on accuracy, ninjutsu (fire, water, wind and ice) {Ice is her bloodline, the combination of water and wind, and fire came with the dragon} and flying.

The three also learned a very powerful gengutsu to hide their new characteristics.

5 years later

Three persons, like about 12 years, walked on a forest until they came to a gate. Konoha's gate.

They were a boy and 2 girls. The boy wears anbu clothes except for the mask. He also has blue sandals. His hair was blond, spiky and long enough to reach the neck.

The first girl wears a black t-shirt with some dark blue pants. Her hair was long to reach the back and dark.

The other girl was wearing some dark blue kimono with some blue pants. Her hair is like the other girl.

When they reached the gate the guards stop them and ordered

"State your business here in Konoha"

"We came here to talk the hokage and make us citizen of Konoha." Spoke the man

"Very well, I will escort you to the office of the Hokage"

The group nodded and followed the guard until they came to the office. They waited in the waiting room until the secretary came tell them that they can pass. Sarutobi was busy doing the paperwork until he saw three people.

The man spoke "Hey there third hokage did you miss me?"

"Naruto? Hinata? Are you really Naruto and Hinata?

"Yes third hokage and here we brought a friend" Said Hinata that showed Haku.

"Hello third hokage, my name is Haku and Naruto and Hinata are my friends." Said Haku friendly.

"Why hello Haku. So you came here to be citizen and ninjas of Konoha, am I right?"

"Yes but we need to discuss something"

To be continued….

**A.N. Well, I posted this chapter the same day I published my story.**


	3. Chapter 2: The New Citizen and Ninja of

**FOX, THE CAT, AND THE DRAGON**

"Normal talk"

"_Thinking"_

"**Ainmal talking"**

"_**Animal thinking"**_

**Chapter 2: The New Citizen and Ninja of Konoha**

"And what is that you want to discuss?" Asked the Hokage.

"Well, why didn't you tell Hinata and me about the Kyuubi and the Nibi?" Asked Naruto.

"Because, if you known that you maybe hate the Yondaime and suicide. Or, the Kyuubi will waken when I tell you and take over you. And to protect you"

"But you didn't protect us, instead you stayed here do your paperwork while Hinata and me were beaten by the village."

"Yeah, and that the people always make us starve us because the people always throw out of their markets. Except Ichiraku. He and her daughter always take are of us even knowing that we are the containers." Said Hinata

"But I always tried to make you safe. I even make a rule that if the people attack you then they will go to jail." Said the Hokage while trying to defend himself.

"But when they accomplish their time in jail, they always came back to attack us even more. When we left the village, 7 days later the Kyuubi contact me telling more things of the sealing. The sealing makes us to fusion with the demon that we have sealed. Even Haku has a demon inside of her. Well, we 'had' the demon."

"Why had? Did the demons escape?" Asked the Hokage.

"No" Said Hinata taking in the conversation, "The demons disappeared of existence and make us their successors. They passed their knowledge to us."

"But" Said now Haku "the cost was that we need to turn into hanyous and later on into full demons." Said Haku.

"We will show us what are we now." Said Naruto while dropping the gengutsu that on their selves making to see the hidden characteristics of the teens.

Naruto has some defined whiskers with two red fox ears in his head. His claws were longer and sharper. He grew 9 tails in his back of the color of red with white on the top.

His eyes were turn into blood red with some fox pupils.

Hinata had longer whiskers but are not defined. Also she has 2 cat ears in her head that are dark blue. His claws grew longer and sharer. She has 2 dark blue tails. Her white eyes suddenly had pupils that are of a cat.

Haku has some pointy ears in her head, like a dragon. Her tongue grew longer like a lizard. Her eyes turn into orange/red with lizard pupils. Then in her back had 4 green tails and 2 wings.

When hey take out the gengutsu, a tremendous aura unleashed into all the office. The Hokage was getting a little scare but he was amazed too. How two lovely kids turn into some hanyous? And their friend to was a hanyous, too. But he remembered that the kids are nice so he suppressed his fear and the spoke.

"You didn't change in the inside, right?" Asked the hokage.

"No, only in the outside but we still have our feelings normal. We have gotten stronger with the knowledge of the demons. So, are you going to put us in the exam of the genins? Are we going to wait another year?" Asked Naruto.

"No, here take tjis note to the teacher so that he can le you take the exam" Said the hokage while giving a note.

"Thank you" Said all three teens in unison.

In the academy

Naruto, Hinata, and Haku waited outside the classroom until they heard 2 girls fighting. "Sasuke is mine you Ino-pig" "No is mine forehead" Is that they heard until the teacher came making sitting them now.

"Okay class, this is the graduation exam for you can be genin but there are three another people that will take the exam too."

The then class was angry. They all thought_ "Why three other people can take the exam while we need to assist to school."_ Then a pink haired girl spoke "Why those eople can have the exam without assisting school?"

"Because they were sent by the hokage himself to take the exam. Okay you three can come here." Sad the teacher. Naruto, Hinata, and Haku then passed and they introduce themselves.

"Hello my name is Naruto."

"My name is Hinata"

"And my name is Haku."

"Okay, take your seats behind the class." And they went to take their seats. "Okay, when I call your name you need to pas through this door and do the ninjutsu replacement, transformation, and clone. Okay, Kiba Inuzuka you're first"

{I will pass all the exam, I'm too lazy to do this so lets say that all passed and yes Naruto knows already the shadow clone jutsu}. "Okay, everyone congratulations, tomorrow will be the selection to your teams and that is all dismissed." Said the teacher then he left the class.

All the students left but Naruto, Haku, and Hinata stayed until everyone left. They then left to walk around Konoha until the Hokage came tell them, "Hey Naruto, Hinata, and Haku I forgot to give you the keys of the house of Naruto's parents. I'm sure you know them, right Naruto?"

"Yes Hokage, I'm the son of Minato and Kushina Uzumaki. They left me a lot of money and mansion like the size of the Hyuuga ones. So where are the keys?"

"Right here" Said the Hokage showing them the mansion keys.

"Thank you Hokage. So we are leaving so see you tomorrow" Said Naruto walking and waving to the Hokage.

When they got a mansion, Naruto put the keys in the lock and what he saw was impressed. The living room had a plasma TV that I was as the size of Naruto with some recorder with surround sound. Then, they walked to the kitchen and saw a lot of cabinets with a lot of food that were bought in the past but those where never expired. In the back, they saw a lot of training equipment. Then they walked upstairs and saw like 7 bedrooms with their own bathroom ad shower. The beds are queen-sized. The closets were big enough to hide a bear in there. So everyone chose their own bedroom and saw that it was 10 o'clock so they put their pajamas and went to sleep. Naruto thought _"Sigh so this day was the best I could have but tomorrow I think t would be better" _And went to sleep.

**A.N. so here is another chapter but I have in mind another story so that ou wait. It's contents are a surprise. **


	4. Chapter 3: Teams and Test

**FOX, THE CAT, AND THE DRAGON**

"Normal talk"

"_Thinking"_

"**Ainmal talking"**

"_**Animal thinking"**_

**Chapter 3: Teams and Tests**

On the next morning, Naruto woke up from his slumber. He went down stairs to see that Hinata and Haku are awake. "Good morning" Is what he said and went to the kitchen to get some cereal. Then, they left the mansion to get to the academy. They found some seats on the back of the class and in the front saw Shikamaru sleeping and Chougi eating his potato chips. Then hear some girls fighting for Sasuke.

Then teacher came and said "Well class, congratulations, this will the last time you will in this class and now I will mention the teams. Team 1…" {I will skip to team 7} "Team 7 is Naruto, Hinata, and Haku. Your sensei is… Anko Mitarashi. Team 8 is Ino, Shikamaru, and Chougi. Your sensei is Asuma Sarutobi Team 9 is a four genin group. Sasuke, Sakura, Shino, and Kiba. Your sensei is Kakashi hatake. Now class we will have lunch and then you will go and meet your sensei."

After lunch

The genin came back to the classroom until their sensei comes. Then two jounnin came and one is a woman and the other is a man. The woman spoke "Okay team 7, meet m on the roof in 5 minutes o you will have some 'push-ups'." And then she disappear so Naruto, Hinata, and Haku wen to the roof. Then thy meet her there. "WHAT. You took 4 minutes to get here so evry day you will always come les than a minute or else. So let introduce us."

"Why don't you start sensei" Spoke Haku.

"My name is Anko Mitarashi. My likes are dango and torturing with Ibiki. My dislikes are perverts and certain man that isn't important' Suddenly a snake sannin sneezed. "My hobbies are torturing. Now, blondie your next"

"My name is Naruto. My likes are are my girlfriend Hinata {Yes they got their relationship in thir traing} and my friend Haku. Also Iove ramen. My dislikes are people that think are superior and air heads. My hobbies are training, spending time with Haku and Hinata. My dream… mmm I didn' think about it. I don't know"

"Ok, whit eyes your next"

"My name is Hinata. My likes are my boyfriend Naruto and my friend Hinata. I also love dango. My dislikes are people that use their name clan to get everything" Then suddenly Sasuke sneezed "My hobbies are training and cooking. My dream is to be heiress of the Hyuuga and have a family."

"Okay, you girl your next"

"My name is Haku. My likes are my friends Naruto and Hinata. My dislikes are people that hate others because they are jealous or scared of a clan technique. My hobbies are training and spending time with Naruto and Hinata. My dream is to revive my clan but not like that Sasuke guy" Then again Sasuke sneezed.

"Okay team we will at 9 o'clock tomorrow at the training area 44 also known as the forest of death. Okay dismissed"

Later that day

Naruto, Hinata, and Haku are travelig through Konoha until some ANBU came and tell them to come to Hokage's office.

They went to Hokage's office and the hokage tell them to seat. Then spoke "Okay, I came to tell you that you got Anko because of your skills as hunters. Also Naruto, the fourth hokage had clan bloodline. You Naruto got the ability to slow the time flow bu you need your eyes to change into a type of yellow diamond. You will get the eyes in some days from here so wait there. Also, the fourth hokage left some clan scrolls and some jutsus. Here.' He handed them the scrolls, a lot of scrolls, so the three of them had to carry them.

"Hokage I have to ask you something" Said Naruto

"What is it Naruto?"

"Umm, the sealing scroll that is secured isn't mine?"

'Oh yes Naruto sorry that I forgot" And then he took out the sealing scroll but because they have a lot of scrolls so he sealed them into another scroll so that they can get them safely.

"Bye Hokage" Said Naruto and the three of them left to the mansion and took some sleep.

The next day

Everyone of team 7 went to the training area 44 and saw there Anko "Okay team listen up. You will have some test before you can be truly genin. If you fail, you will be send back to the academy" Then everyone nodded. "Okay, your test is to knock out Kakashi or take his book and burn them to ashes. So start"

The three of them reunited in a place to make a plan.

"Ok Kakashi is a jounnin so we wil have to burn his book." Said Naruto

"I have plan" Said Hinata

"Spill it out" Said Haku.

Then Hinata whispered the plan and everyone nodded and went into action. "They already pass but this will be good to see" Said Anko hidden and went to follow her team.

In training grounds 7

Kakashi was paying respect to his fallen comrade Obito. He then suddenly felt a tingly sesation of his book in danger. He turn to his back and saw Naruto, Hinata, and Haku. "What are you three doing here?"

"None of your business" And they suddenly started to attack to Kakashi. Naruto started to throw some punches and kicks to Kakashi onl to seem to block them. Kakashi suddenly ralized that this was just a distraction because then Hinata close some chakra points. He felt that his leg and arm heavy o he then have soe problems to stay in lace. He is still powerful without his leg and arm but then Haku made one handed seals to make the ice mirror jutsu. She then started to walk to a mirror and started to throw some needles to Kakashi but then his puch with his book was cut of and with her speed grab the book and handed it to Naruto. Then Naruto made some seals to make the fireball jutsu and burned down Kakashi's book. Then Anko came making claps for thei teamwork.

"Okay team, you pass. The true meaning of this test was to test your teamwork. Oh and kakashi' she said walking to a crushed mentally Kakashi "I send them to destroy your book. You pervert"

"Okay team tomorrow we will be given missions so dismissed" Then suddenly everyone went to the mansion to practice.

**A.N. This is the third chapter. But now I will discuss something. I will make a poll about if Sasuke is taken to Orochimaru or taken back to Konoha during the retrieval arc**


	5. Chapter 4: The Wave Country Pt1

**FOX, THE CAT, AND THE DRAGON**

"Normal talk"

"_Thinking"_

{For now I will put this because there will no animal or demon power here for now}

**Chapter 4: Wave Country Pt1**

Team Anko were doing so lame missions that if they got again the mission of capturing the cat Tora then they will explode and kill the cat. So now they are in the mission room. Discussing.

"Hey Hokage why don't give us a better mission? Huh Why?" Said an angry Anko

"Because your team is not experienced enough and they are Genin." Iruka said instead of the Hokage

"Oh so you think we are not experienced enough and because were genin. Think again. We beat Kakashi without making us sweat And the book that for Kakashi is enough motivation to make at least 100 percent of his power. Do you think we are inexperienced enough?" Said an angry Naruto.

"Well…" The hokage was going to say something until another interruption by Hinata

"And Hokage we are trained alone in the world and we learned a lot of jutsus and our chakra control is the best"

"And you know what we are capable" Said Haku finishing the sentence.

"Ok that is the necessary proof. So here is a B rank mission that consists on protecting a man to the Wave Country and protects him until he finishes the bridge. Come here."

Then a drunken man appeared in the doors with a bottle with beere in his right hand. "Those (hip) kids are going to protect me huh this is some kind of (hip) joke huh. Especially that blond guy he is so weak"

"These are the best team here in Konoha and that are genin." Spoke the Hokage

"And I'm here a Jounnin you idiot so meet in a minute at the gates or there will be some trouble" Spoke Anko and disappeared.

Naruto, Haku, and Hinata then went to the gates as fast as possible because they knew the consequences of getting late. In 55 secods they arrived at the gates with Anko waiting. "So you made it on time you're in luck because there were only 5 seconds left. And the man?"

"Umm we left him there. Wait there he comes" Said Haku

And then the drunken man came running to the gates and breathing a lot of air because of the lack of air. He then finished and said "My name is Tazuna and I am a bridge builder but let me tell you something. This mission is very dangerous why? Because there will be ninja attacking me that were hired by Gatou. I'm telling you this now because I can't put your lives in the line."

"Okaaaaay, Do you want to come or not?" Asked Anko

"We will continue." Said in unison the whole team

"Ok let's go" And they started to walk

On the road the whole was asking to Tazuna why did the Wave Country made a c rank mission intead of a B or an A. Then he explained that the Wve Country was paying Gatou so they were poor. Then they reunited all the money that they had and made a least a C rank mission. Then they continued their walk and noticed some puddles on their wat. _Mmmm why are there some puddles it hasn't rain and the sky is clear._ Thought everyone and they went on their way like if nothing happened but they knew about the genjutsu. Then some ninja with claws appeared and wrapped Anko with their claws. Then Haku attacks them with some sembons in critical areas making hem to un wrap Anko. Then Hinata attack them with some jyuken attacks. {The Jyuken is the style that the Hyuugas use.} Ad finally Naruto uses the shadow clone jutsu to knock them.

"So these ninjas attacked us. They're pathetic. My team beat them easily without sweat." Said Anko.

"Well they wrapped you without sweating what were you thinking?" Said Hinata

"That my team is strong enough to protect themselves and to test you." Said Anko finishing with a smirk

Tazuna was amazed that three genin beat thos ninjas without sweating. That was impressing enough and so they continued to walk until the came to an unfinished ridge. "This bridge is the hopes of the people so hat they can be free from Gatou. But Gatou discovered our plan so he hired some ninjas to stop us." Said Tazuna while riding a small raft to shore. Then they come to a forest with some fog. Then Naruto launched a kunai to atree revealing a small rabbit killed. Then a sword came.

"DUCK" Said Anko while grabbing Tazuna out of the way.

"So you haven't changed, eh, Naruto" And hello Haku and Hinata" Said a chilly voice from the end of the fog

"You too, Zabuza of the hidden mist. And where is your apprentice Umao {This name came from a friend that oves Naruto}Huh? Zabuza.

**A.N. Sorry for the wait but school is getting me. And some lack of ideas. ****And lazyness too.**


End file.
